herofandomcom-20200223-history
Iago
Iago is a loud mouthed greedy male parrot and one of the main characters of the Aladdin franchise. He was the secondary antagonist in the first film as he used to work for the evil sorcerer Jafar but in the sequel, Iago reforms and joins the heroic thief Aladdin and his friends and becomes good, making him the reformed antagonist of the sequels. He was Jafar's former pet parrot and is now one of Aladdin's good friends. He is voiced by famous comedian/actor . In the upcoming live action 2019 remake, he will be voiced by Alan Tudyk, who also voices Turbo and the Duke of Weselton. Personality Iago resembles to that of a scarlet macaw. He can speak fluent English and has the ability to perfectly mimic other characters' voices, possibly due to Jafar's influence. He also possesses a fine knowledge of magical lore learned from Jafar, which often comes in handy as Genie's magical knowledge is 10,000 years out of date. He's easily frustrated and openly vocalizes his frustrations. Although he denies it, he actually has a good heart, and his guilt from abandoning his friends or leaving them to deal with a crisis usually makes him return to intervene, and he even sometimes come out as a hero, but almost every time at the expense of losing something of value, which he without fail berates himself for afterwards. Interestingly, Iago often displays a certain fondness for Princess Jasmine, being generally unhappy when he disappoints her, and often helping her out in smaller matters. In the Return of Jafar, it seems to be her compassion towards him that increases his guilt to the point of near-confession, and then her anger and disappointment that prompts him to release Genie to save Aladdin. Iago will do almost anything to keep out of danger or at least try and talk with Aladdin or the others out of attempting something he deems crazy or impossible, usually both. And yet, he is willing to do Jafar's dirty work, such as retrieving Genie's lamp at times. His loyalties to Jafar either pertain out of true loyalty of a Promised reward (like in the first film), or out of fear (the second film). He's very clever, and makes witty, sarcastic remarks constantly. But he's also very greedy, which sometimes makes him gullible if he thinks there's treasure to be found. In other words, he's a wacky bird that can make anyone laugh. Trivia *Iago is the first villain in Disney history to lastingly reform in a sequel other than his debut film. Among the few other characters to have this distinction are Anastasia Tremaine and Captain Gantu. *Originally, Iago was meant to be a snobbish parrot with a British accent. However, to further the comedy, his character was changed drastically to what animator Will Finn calls "Gilbert Gottfried as a parrot". *Iago was deliberately given teeth to give more resemblance to Gilbert Gottfried. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pets Category:Sidekick Category:Comic Relief Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:In Love Category:Incompetent Category:Mentally Ill Category:Adventurers Category:Thieves Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroic Criminals Category:False Antagonist Category:Wrathful Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Successful Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sophisticated Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Paranoid Category:Envious Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Former Slaves Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:On & Off Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Neutral Good Category:Insecure Category:Classic Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Defectors Category:Tricksters Category:Lazy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Berserkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Grey Zone Category:Voice of Reason Category:Shakespearean Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Dimwits Category:Famous Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Monster Slayers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Vengeful Category:Dreaded Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Arrogant